Blue Moon
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: Jasper escapes Emmett's hold and successively attacks Bella and unknowingly transforms her and as a result, is kicked out of the Cullen house by an angry Edward. Bella is horrrifed when she finds out, and leaves to find Jasper. Jaspella Bella X Jasper
1. Chapter One: Papercut

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: This was set around the section of "New Moon" where Jasper tries to snap at Bella when she gets a papercut and goes AU from there. **

**Warning: The first section is taken from "New Moon". This is for the Jaspella fans out there! (JasperXBella)**

**Summary: Jasper escapes Emmett's hold and successively attacks Bella and unkowningly transforms her and as a result, is kicked out of the Cullen house by an angry Edward. Bella is horrrifed when she finds out, and leaves to find Jasper. [Jaspella (BellaXJasper)]**

**Thanks to my beta reader ****nia-ox for beta reading!**

Chapter One: Papercut (Bella POV)

"_Shoot!" I muttered when the paper sliced my finger , I pulled it out to examine the damage. a single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut._

_It all happened very quickly then._

"_No!" Edward roared. He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did scattering the cake and the presents, the flowers and the pates. I landed in the mess of shattered crystal._

_Jasper slammed into Edward, and the sound was like the crash of boulders in a rock slide. There was another noise, a grisly snarling that seemed to be coming from Jasper's chest. Jasper tried to shove past Edward, snapping his teeth just inches from Edward's face_

_Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind in the next second, locking him into his massive steel grip, but Jasper struggled on, his wild, empty eyes focused only on me. _

_("New Moon", Pg 28-29)_

Suddenly, somehow, in a way incomprehensible to me, Emmett's hold slipped, and Jasper rushed towards me, frenzied like a wild animal. He pushed Edward out of the way like he was a rag doll, and tackled me, pushing me backwards to the wall behind us.

He bent his mouth slowly to my neck like a lover would kiss, and drank from me. I felt an electric jolt go through me, and then a dragging lull as my blood slipped onto his tongue.

Then, his cold mouth was ripped away from my skin, and Edward's blurry face appeared, eyes wild and concerned.

"Bella?"

It was too much; his face slipped in and out of focus and I was overcome with dizziness, heat consuming me. My eyes began to close and I relaxed, falling forwards onto Edward's stone body.


	2. Chapter Two: Outcast, Awakening

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I'm basing Bella's power on Rogue's absorption power from the X-Men (the difference is that Bella's power is just absorbing and borrowing vampires' powers. Has no effect on humans) and she will also get the power of projection later on in later chapters as well.**

**Thanks to my beta reader ****nia-ox for beta reading!**

Chapter Two: Outcast, Awakening and Departing

_**Jasper POV**_

I burrowed into a corner, my head bowed, shaking. I had attacked Bella. _Edward's Bella._

I looked up to the roof, hearing Bella's agonized screams as she underwent the transformation; it was too late to prevent it.

I could still taste her on my tongue.

Edward appeared in front of me. He looked at me viciously; the hate ringing in his eyes.

I cringed as I read the emotions waving off him, mirrored in his eyes. Rage, sadness, despair, hate.

"Get out. I don't want to see you ever again." he spat out.

I stonily nodded, my eyes traveling to Alice.

She shook her head sadly. "You're going down a path, Jasper. One that I can't follow." I reined in my emotions as I read hers. Sadness and despair hit me.

I looked over the my other family members, unable to keep my eyes away. Esme's emotions were sad, as she gave me a sad smile. Carlisle's feeling of guilt smacked me hard as I looked at him, I looked away from him, my eyes landing on Emmett, who refused to meet my eyes. His emotions were a mix of despair and guilt. I winced, remembering that Emmett tried to restrain me from biting Bella. My glance landed on Rosalie next, who also refused to look at me. Repulsion, rage and apathy hit me.

I ripped my eyes from Rosalie and looked directly at Edward.

"Fine. I see I'm not welcome here anymore." I said stonily to Edward before I spun and left the house, shutting the door behind me with some force.

**Bella's POV**

As the mental and invisible flames consumed me as the venom ran through me I could not help but to scream.

"The Fire! Stop the fire!" I screamed agonizedly. It felt like forever, the fire seemly consuming me.

Suddenly I was aware of voices around me. My hearing sharpened, hearing Edward talking to Carlisle. Somehow, I heard the transformation of my screaming voice, which now sounded more musical... like soft chime of bells.

I blinked my eyes open. My eyes fell upon Alice first.

"Bella!" she screamed excitedly as she saw my eyes opening. I winced at the sound reached my now sensitive ears. I slammed an hand up to one ear. "Ow." Alice, who grinned at me jumped on me and pulled me into a tight hug.

Immediately, I flinched, seeing an image unfold in front of my eyes.

_I saw a bowed blond head, looking very forlorn down a cliff face. When he looked up, I realized it was Jasper. I read the despair and loneliness of his expression. The the image quickly transitioned to an image of Jasper and I hugging, happiness and hope upon his face._

Black blanketed the vision, ending it. I easily pulled myself out of Alice's hold and stared at Alice.

"Alice? Where's Jasper?" I asked fearfully.

Edward approached me, picked up my hand and simultaneously said,

"Don't worry about Jasper."

But somehow, I could hear his thoughts, which rang of rage and hate as I heard '_Bella shouldn't know that I kicked Jasper out of the house.'_

I dropped Edward's hand as if it was on fire and flinched away from him.

"Bella?" he worriedly asked.

I raged, "You kicked Jasper out!?!"

Edward was immediately confused. "I didn't say that. I...thought that." as realisation dawned upon his face, staring at me aghast.

I ignored his statement and pulled myself upright, facing Edward, my eyes flashing angrily at him.

"How _dare_ you do that to Jasper? Now he's alone!" I shouted at him.

"Bella-" Alice tried to interrupt, but I glared at her, daring her to say what she wanted to say but she realised from my expression that it was futile.

"I'm leaving, Edward. Jasper's alone and he someone right now. He needs me." I announced to Edward, then turned to the door that lead out of Edward's bedroom.

In a flash, Edward was in front of me.

He growled, "Isabella Marie Swan, if you walk out of that door, you can't come back. _Ever_." All of the Cullens gasped, even Rosalie.

Esme shouted angrily, "Edward!"

I glared angrily at Edward. "_Fine."_ I snarled out.

With newborn strength and rage fuelling my actions, I pushed Edward sideways, ignoring the loud crash made as he made a hole in his bedroom wall, I strode out of the room and raced downstairs.

I unknowingly copied Jasper's actions as I slammed the front door, ignoring it as it broke off and crashed onto the floor the noise reverberating throughout the house.

I now focused on my need to find the exiled blond vampire. I ran, hoping I could catch Jasper's vampiric scent, but since I was a newborn, smells and noise assaulted my senses. Overwhelmed, I had to stop.

I took a deep breath,mediating. I let my instinct take over as I ran again. I caught sight of Jasper's blond head bowed. I stopped, shocked. Like the vision, Jasper was sitting near a cliff face, sitting despondently on a rock.

I stepped closer.

"I know you're there, Bella." Jasper said, his face turning to meet mine. I inhaled a shocked gasp.


	3. Chapter Three: Conversations & Decisions

**Chapter Three: Conversations & Decisions**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my beta reader ****nia-ox for beta reading!**

Jasper and I stared at each other. I broke the intense stare and cautiously sat next to him. I looked out onto the beautiful scenery of the cliff face and the blue lake beneath.

A hand touched mine, untangling my tense and worried hands in my lap. I jumped.

Jasper's hand faltered, but before he could take his hand away, I held onto it.

I murmured, "Sorry. I wasn't expecting it. But it's welcome, trust me."

Jasper's other hand moved up to my cheek, gently moving it to look directly into his now red eyes. I blinked, surprised. I was used to them being topaz, not red.

He chuckled. "I know, empath, remember?" he said his voice, dipping into his southern drawl. Warmth and desire flooded my senses and emotions, arousing me.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in interest as he read the emotions that surrounded me.

"Interesting," was all he said.

The hand upon my cheek slowly moved down to the hollow at the base of my throat. I gasped and shivered. Jasper slyly grinned. His thumb stroked against the hollow of my throat. My breath became rapid. I was absolutely sure Jasper knew the lust and desire became magnified when he did that.

He dropped the hand, his head turning away.

I immediately felt loss, but ignored it, asking casually, "So, what were you thinking about before anyway?"

His head tuned back, his red eyes back onto me. Again, I involuntarily shivered as I saw the eyes.

He seriously said, "Contingency plans for myself."

I was confused. "What plans?"

He sighed, "Going to see the Volturi."

I was still confused. "Volturi? What's that?"

Jasper causally said, "The Italian vampire royalty family. Didn't – Edward tell you of them before?" he paused when he mentioned his other brother and my now ex-boyfriend.

Realisation dawned on me. "Oh yes. I remember. Aro, Marcus and Caius right?"

He nodded almost absently then explained. "Well, the universal vampire rule is never, _ever_ provoke them unless you want to die – or whatever we do." he shrugged.

I simultaneously gasped in horror as I stood up, spun to him and shouted, "Jasper Whitlock Hale, you must NEVER think of doing anything like that! I - I need you."

I finished desperately, turning away and covering my face. I wished I were still able to cry.

Hands reached the fingers covering my face and drew them away.

Of course, Jasper could read the desperation, loss, horror and anger that his actions were causing even now.

"Bella. I'm not thinking of doing that _now_." He told me quietly. I squeezed his hands and desperately asked,

"You promise?" I keenly watched his face for his reply.

"I promise." He replied softly, but enough for me to hear him.

I smiled, relieved. He smiled back, his hands tugged at mine, then I realised what he wanted. I went towards him as he opened his arms wide and enveloped me into a hug. I inhaled his addictive pine scent.

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder, relaxing.

"It's good that I can do this now." His whisper in my ear had a southern lilt to it. I nodded into his shoulder, understanding what he meant by that.

We stayed like that for a while, simply hugging and drawing comfort from each other, until we reluctantly parted.

We sat back down on the rock.

I spoke "I don't condone what Edward has done to you, so I left. I knew you would need me, like I need you."

He smiled as I said it.

After a while of pointlessly staring out at the scenery, Jasper spoke. "It's better for us to leave Forks. I broke the werewolves' treaty anyway. I have a cottage up in Alaska, near a village called Saxman. We'll go there."

I looked sideways at him, worried. "But what if we run into the Denali clan?" I asked, worry ringing in my tone. Jasper sent a calming wave of emotion to me and replied "Don't worry. The cottage isn't anywhere where they live. And we can hunt elsewhere if you want - maybe further north."

I smiled in relief. Somehow, it became a wave of relief that I accidentally sent over to Jasper.

He stiffened and turned to me, curiosity ringing in both his expression and emotions.

"How?" Was all he asked me.

I sighed. "I think it's my power. I think it's a sort of absorption power that activates through touch. I accidentally got a vision of you when I hugged Alice, and I read Edward's thoughts about you when we touched hands. I must've absorbed yours when we hugged."

Jasper whistled. "That's an awesome power."

I smiled shyly.

He stood up, put a hand out and said in his southern drawl "Shall we, Ma'am?"

I giggled softly, and then accepted his hand, letting him pull me up from the rock that had been substituting for a seat.


	4. Chapter Four: Exhilarating Fun & Arrival

**Chapter Four: Exhilarating Fun & Arrival**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Thanks to my beta reader ****nia-ox for beta reading!**

I laughed joyfully as I chased Jasper, the trees flying past us akin to bullets. I laughed again. I now enjoyed the running. It was exhilarating and joyful. From some distance ahead, I heard Jasper laugh too, obviously picking up my giddiness. I could easily overtake Jasper, using my newborn speed, but I let him have his fun.

We stopped near a tree, with him looking at me intensely. I looked toward to the sinking sun and absentmindedly asked "What time is it?"

He turned towards the sun and replied "Almost twilight." I nodded, unconsciously copying Edward's words "The safest time of the day for us..."

Jasper turned back to me, his red eyes staring into mine, like he was reading me, my soul. I inhaled uselessly, biting on my lower lip.

His gaze narrowed onto that lip. "You don't know what _that_ does to me..." he breathed out.

I cheekily grinned at him, then mediated, concentrating onto Jasper, pulling the memory of Jasper's power and Edward's telepathic power to the fore of my mind, then began to project it towards him. My eyes widened as I read the emotion of lust and desire that rolled out of him in waves and gasped again as I head his thought rolling in my head _'That lip biting makes me want to slam her into that tree behind her and kiss her until eternity.'_ I ducked my head, embarrassed.

I heard and felt him approach. I tentatively backed up.

_Damn. _

I had hit the tree with my back. I could feel the tree trunk trembling from the force. He was approaching me, red eyes intently watching me.

He placed his hands against the tree trunk on either side of my head and leaned forward, which forced me to press up against the tree nervously.

Jasper leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine.

"_Jasper..."_ I breathed. A slow smile grew on his face, obviously reading my emotions at that moment.

"May I, Ma'am?" his southern drawl was deepened with both desire and hesitancy.

Struck speechless as I realised what Jasper wanted to do, I nodded dumbly, giving him permission to advance ahead.

His faced closed the scant inches until I felt his warm lips land on mine. I gasped in surprise, my lips parting. I wasn't expecting that his lips would be warm. I hesitantly weaved my hands through his blonde hair and groaned at the feel of the soft, flaxen strands. Within minutes he broke the kiss, but kept his forehead against mine.

"_Bella..."_ he whispered. I dropped my hands away from his head. He reluctantly drew back, his gaze still on me.

I let out a nervous giggle. "What a kiss." I said.

We stared at each other, unsure about the new footing of our relationship.

I looked away from him, looking into the slowly darkening forest ahead of us.

"We - We better go." I whispered.

Night fell as we silently ran though the forests, one after the other, Jasper helping me avoid the nearby towns, using his experience with tracks in the area.

As the sky lightened, beckoning dawn, we reached our destination.

I stopped in my tracks letting out an audible gasp at the sight of the cottage in front of us.

"Jasper, _that_ isn't a ordinary cottage. It's a luxury cottage!" I said shocked, drawn to the sprawling white building in front of me.

In my peripheral gaze, I caught Jasper just smiling slyly.

He turned sideways to me, then threw out a hand and gestured towards the sprawling white house and announced in his southern drawl, "Welcome to Whitlock Cottage."

I stared at the house in front of me. It was beautiful. It had a grey tile roof, blue shutters on the top windows and a lovely porch with a comfortable looking swing that swayed in the gentle breeze.

"Wow. I love it." I turned to Jasper with a smile upon my face. Jasper put out a hand without speaking, and I gently put mine in his.

"Come on, Bells. I'll give you a tour." He flashed me a winning smile. I didn't notice the endearment as I let Jasper gently tug me along towards the house.


	5. Chapter Five: The Tour & The Hunt

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: Thanks to my beta reader nia-ox for beta reading!**

**AN2: I apologise for the delay – Real Life kept getting in the way, having major writer's block & laptop problems (grr!) anyway, I've decided to post chapters 5-12 as a big apology for you readers for the LONG wait!**

Chapter Five: The Tour & An... Interesting Hunt

As we entered Whitlock Cottage, all I could do was gasp at the splendour of the interior. Smugness and happiness rolled off Jasper, and I felt that even if I had not absorbed his power, I would still have felt it.

"Come on, Mr. Whitlock; show me around this fabulous place." I teased, giggling as I broke into a half-hearted run. He caught up with me, tickling my sides as he did, and then we walked together, hand in hand around the cottage, Jasper beginning our tour.

Once we finished the tour we headed out front and sat down on the porch swing. I laid my head on Jasper's shoulder, accepting the waves of peace and tranquillity that he sent my way, letting it wash over me in order to make the moment more peaceful.

We swung in silence, us two simply enjoying each other's company.

I suddenly pulled my head up from Jasper's shoulder and looked directly into his still red eyes, needing to see his thoughts floating behind the eyes.

"Uhoh, Bells. You need to hunt." Jasper teasingly told me, tapping my nose, which made me wrinkle my nose at him in response.

He stood up, turned to me and wordlessly put a hand out towards me; I immediately put my hand in his own and let him pull me up from the still moving porch swing.

As we descended the front steps, Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly and let it go.

He ran up ahead and called behind playfully, "Catch me if you can!"

I laughed and sped up, letting my preternatural hunter's instincts take over.

I stopped in the middle of a clearing and closed my eyes, letting my mind go, searching, stretching out, using my senses of smell absorb the surrounding scents of the forest. My hearing sharpened to pick up the smallest sounds of the forest, the animals, and the shrubbery.

I concentrated, using all of my vampiric senses to find Jasper. My eyes shot open as I sensed his presence behind my back, but it was too late.

He pounced on my back, growling playfully.

We both fell onto the grass, rolling over until Jasper lay on top of me, laughing gleefully at his success.

I pouted. "I should have used my power, but my morals stopped me from cheating."

I gently teased the blond vampire lying on top of me. Jasper's laughter now died down to a teasing grin upon his face. "I'm glad."

"Hey!" I said in mock outrage. Deftly and slyly, I flipped our positions around, using my newborn strength as an advantage.

Now it was Jasper's turn to be surprised as I smiled slyly down at him, my hair flung over one shoulder.

Jasper narrowed his eyes, his mind flicking through military strategies. He smiled as he fell onto one solution, sending me a wave of mirth, catching me off guard and flipped me back into the original position.

Jasper now looked down at me, and I looked up in mock anger, unable to keep the smile off my face as the mirth subsided with the burst Jasper sent me – a shot of lust and passion. I gasped and pulled my head back against the grass, exposing my neck to Jasper, who looked at it speculatively.

I looked back at him, straddled cross my lower body. In that moment, the sun came out behind the clouds, beaming down to the clearing.

I held back a gasp.

Jasper looked so majestic; his skin dappled with diamond-like sparkles, his still red eyes contrasting against his honey blond hair. I stilled, staring up at him.

Jasper stared at me, eyes wide, and I heard an echo of his thoughts. _So beautiful in the sun…_

We both stilled, and I awed at his beauty. The silence was broken by a loud, irritated growl from a good distance behind us.

Jasper smiled slyly at me, then slid off and smoothly stood up. He held out a hand, which I accepted, and then we both ran off towards the noise up ahead.

We paused, and then Jasper motioned for me to be quiet.

"Watch me hunt." He breathed.

I stood still, watching as Jasper became a beautiful yet dangerous predator, circling then pouncing upon an irritated Grizzly bear, claiming his prey.

The bear roared in anger and tried to fight Jasper off its back, but he was too fast for the ungainly bear. He snapped its neck and turned to me, smiling calculatingly at me, then bent his head down and bit the newly dead bear, watching me the whole time.

I let out an unconscious breath, thinking of how beautiful Jasper was, shining and hunting.

Jasper, with blood still staining his mouth, lithely approached me with a playful yet seductive smile upon his face. His eyes were now an ochre-red, and I teasingly backed up with the exact same smile upon my face, my back hitting a solid rock, which trembled under the force of my back.

Jasper cocked his head sideways and purred, soft and low, "No escape."

With a smile still upon my face, I shot back, "Who says I want to escape?"

His face inched closer to my own, his arms coming up on either side of my head, effectively trapping me against the rock. He grew closer to me, and I felt my breathing pick up until his warm lips melded with my own.

I tasted the berry-like bear blood, and felt my own hunger rise up inside me. I tentatively flicked out my tongue and licked the trace of blood still around his lips.

At that, we both reacted, feeling the flames of desire burn inside us.

Jasper pulled me closer to him, his lips landing on my own lips again roughly.

I threaded my hands through Jasper's wild-like blond hair. With his body pressing into mine, my legs weaved round his hips and he pushed me back violently against the rock, both us drawn into the passion we emanated.

Without the need of breathing, we explored each other's bodies with hands, kissing and nibbling at each other's necks. We parted, eyes glazed over with passion.

"You still need to hunt." Jasper said, as he reined in his emotions with the use of his power, trying to overwhelm me.

I frowned, my mind still upon the delectable kissing we shared.

Jasper grinned as he realised what I wanted.

"Later. I promise." He gently captured my hand and tugged me into the direction of the array of animals that populated the forest.


	6. Chapter Six: Bella & The Waterfall

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: ****My regular Beta Reader Nia is currently sick and will be AWOL for a while, so I've recruited Lady Of Spring Rain to be a secondary back up Beta Reader so thanks to Lady Of Spring Rain ****for beta reading!**

Chapter Six: Bella's First Hunt & The Waterfall

We ran further into the forest, letting our hunting instincts overtake us, leading us to a herd of Elk. With the memory of Jasper's hunt floating around in my subconscious, I just let go, letting my inner vampire out to play. I jumped on the elk's back, quickly snapping its neck and drank the blood before I quickly killed another three as they attempted escape. As I finished my last elk, I daintily wiped my lips, raised my head to see Jasper leaning against a tree, obviously watching me hunt. He smiled at me, obvious lust in his eyes.

I cocked my head, hearing a burbling noise. "What is that noise?" I asked inquisitively.

Jasper just smiled at me.

"That's a waterfall. If you want to see, just follow the sound." He said lowly.

I ran towards the sound, hearing Jasper following me. I gasped. It was so beautiful. The water fell into a rock pool beneath the waterfall, and there were beautiful shrubbery and vines of flowers twisted around moss covered trees.

I grinned, struck with an idea. I turned to face Jasper, then slowly removed my shirt and threw it at him. It his face and I laughed at his shocked face. I removed my shorts and threw at him, this time he was ready, catching it straightaway.

He lithely dropped it and moved towards me, but I teasingly ducked out of the way, and then was at the top of the waterfall in a blink of an eye. I winked playfully at Jasper, and then made a swan dive off the waterfall into the rock pool beneath. As I surfaced, I smiled seductively to Jasper "Ooh, the water's so nice... will you join me?"

Jasper grinned, and then in a blink of an eye, he was in his boxer shorts and already was in the water, swimming towards me. I teasingly evaded him before he could catch a hold of me.

He pouted, but his pout was instantly replaced with a cheeky grin. He plunged underwater, leaving me to wonder what he was up to. Suddenly I felt two hands at my waist; then I was pulled underwater, shrieking in a surprised tone as I went down.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" I shouted at him once we re-surfaced under the spray of the waterfall. He just grinned like the cat that ate the cream.

I instantly forgave him, teasingly telling him "I would have thought that would be an Emmett prank to do, not yours!"

He laughed, long and joyfully. I watched him laugh with a smile upon my face. It was good to see he got his good-natured humour back.

He swam towards me, then was still for a minute, then hesitantly asked in his Southern voice "May I kiss you M'am?"

I froze. We had kissed in the height of our emotions before, and it was an unspoken agreement not to push the one or the other for anything more.

I sighed realising it was time that that forbidding discussion. "We gotta talk." I told him in a definite tone, and then swam towards the shore.

"Bella?" I heard him ask, and then heard a splash as I turned to see him punch the water frustratingly.

I quickly re-dressed, then without waiting for Jasper to follow; I turned and ran in the opposite direction towards Whitlock Cottage.

I sat down on the porch swing, one foot swinging it along, the other underneath me, on the swing. I watch Jasper appear and approach me. He stood on the step, his face impassive, but with both the absorbed telepathic and empathic abilities, I was assaulted with the whirling emotions and rapid changing thoughts. We stared at eachother, unsure where to start.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Serious Talk

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: My thanks to ****Lady Of Spring Rain for beta reading!**

Chapter Seven: The Serious Talk

We awkwardly looked at eachother until Jasper manipulated the air around us with calming and serene emotions until we felt relaxed.

I spoke first "Jasper, what is happening between us? It feels so out of control. We kissed once, and then at that clearing in the sunlight... and there is Edward and Alice."

Jasper avoided looking directly into my eyes which annoyed me. He said in a monotone "They know, I'm sure Alice had the visions before I left the house, and of course Edward knew too... why would he tell you that if you left to find me and not to come back if you did. Which you did."

I was overcome with anger at the memory of Edward's hurtful words. I regressed to what I had asked "_Jasper_, answer _me_. What _is_ happening between us?"

He finally raised his head to look directly in my eyes and said "I only see it at is it, we've simply gravitated towards eachother, and that it's perfectly natural."

I was taken aback. _Natural?_ I closed my eyes, my mind flicking though the memories of the past, and of Edward. As last, the memory of his words floated up to the forefront, I realised now that there was something stirring between us, but I knew I wasn't ready to pursue it just yet.

As I opened my eyes again, Jasper had a worried yet anticipating look upon his face waiting for my reply.

"Jasper... I _do _realise there is a potential relationship happening here, but I need time to work out what I want before I can devote to it fully." I stood up ran down the stairs and before he would follow me, I projected my thought of _Don't follow, let me be._

I distantly heard a thump and something breaking.

I zipped around the forest, my emotions in turmoil. As I stopped, I realised that I was back in the clearing where Jasper and I had the teasing wrestle war.

Overcome with feeling, I fell onto the grass dry sobbing. I suddenly heard a branch snapping on the ground behind me, and I spun around angrily in the assumption that Jasper ignored my wishes and had followed me.

Instead my eyes widened in surprise at what was in front of me.


	8. Chapter Eight: Bella Makes New Friends

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: My thanks to ****Lady Of Spring Rain for beta reading!**

_A/N: Dorian's (Ian) powers are a mix of Aro's and Renesmee's, only more powerful._

Chapter Eight: Bella Makes New Friends

There, stood two golden-eyed vampires. One male, who had dirty blond hair that stuck up at the back of his head, the other female, who had curly brunette hair that reached to the lower back. I stood up hurriedly, wanting to give them a good impression of me.

"Hello. I'm Bella Swan. May I ask who you are?" I asked shyly.

The curly haired brunette smiled kindly and then spoke with a hint of an Bostonian accent "Hello. I'm Aurelia. Just call me Lia, it's a lot easier. And that's Dorian, but he prefers to be called Ian." She proffered a hand and I gingerly accepted it, shaking the hand.

Suddenly my hand erupted into spontaneous flames.

I shrieked in surprise, letting Lia's hand go and panicky shook my hand, trying to make it disappear, only it made it worse, spreading the flame up to my arm.

"Oh crap!" Shouted Ian in surprise, but Lia, just grabbed my hand again, which calmed me down which made the flames disappear instantly, leaving no trace of an burn mark at all.

I stared down at my hand in shock, then raised my head up and asked Lia "So is your ability pyro-kinetics?" Lia nodded, looking confused at my question.

I quickly explained to the two vampires my ability to absorb other vampires' abilities.

Ian whistled and said "Nice ability you got there, sweetcheeks."

I giggled, liking his easy-going attitude. As we shook hands, I felt a tingle go through me, which made me gasp in surprise as the forest changed as I saw myself crying tearless sobs on the grass through a third person view.

I gasped again as it dissolved to replace with Dorian and Aurelia's faces. Dorian looked unsurprised. "You must have received my ability to see memories and project them."

I whistled "Cool power Ian."

Then desperately wanting company, I timidly asked "Do you guys have a place to stay? If not, you're welcome to stay at my friend Jasper's cottage." At that, I saw Ian frown in my direction in my quick glimpse at him, but I disregarded it instantly when Lia eyes lit up in delight and squealed happily "That's lovely, we accept your gracious offer!"

I lithely wandered towards the direction of Whitlock cottage, with Lia by my side, talking mile-a-minute, reminding me of a taller Alice. Ian followed us quietly. I quickly realised his presence projected calmness and his demeanour was like Jasper's, which made sense why I liked him instantly.

When we reached the cottage, I frowned worriedly at the broken stair rail, realising that Jasper had punched it in his frustration and it broke.

"Jay? You home?" I called out, subconsciously slipping in the habit of nicknames.

Jasper appeared in front of me with a hesitant smile, but it slipped once he saw Ian, but was back upon his face once he saw Lia appear next to him.

I quickly introduced both Lia and Ian to Jasper; I didn't notice that Jasper had narrowed his eyes at Ian. Lia, in effort to make friends with Jasper, had dragged him away incessantly asking him questions about the cottage.

Ian turned to me and asked quietly "Are you and Jasper mates?"

I was taken aback immediately at his question. "_Uh_-" I was unsure what to tell him.

Ian smiled kindly and said "I'm a very perceptive person; I had noticed your voice wobbled when you talked about Jasper, and I saw him glare at me. It was obvious he was jealous that you had your attention on me, and it's obvious that you two like eachother. What's the deal?" he finished bluntly.

I looked at Ian, surprised that he had the audacity to ask. I sighed frustratedly.

I hedged "Ian – it's complicated."

Ian wisely said "There's someone else is there?" I reluctantly nodded, and quickly condensed the past few months, starting with my move to Forks and my romance with Edward as a human.

Ian just sat and listened without judgement. Before I would start the tale of the disastrous 18th birthday party which led to my spontaneous transformation, Lia and Jasper returned.

I quickly glanced at Jasper, who was glaring at Ian then mouthed to Ian "will finish later."

Lia, ignorant of the tension between Jasper, Ian and I, trilled "This cottage is so fabulous!" she danced over to the LCD screen TV and said "Let's watch a movie!" I bit back a amused smile as Lia dragged the two groaning vampire boys over to the DVD collection.

10 minutes of arguing over which movie to watch, it was decided to watch a random comedy.

As Jasper quickly sat next to me sending a glare towards Ian without my notice, since I was distracted by my thoughts. Lia on my other side and Ian, still leery of Jasper, decided to sit next to Lia.

Within a few minutes into the movie, as Lia and Ian were engrossed into the movie, and I was distracted with my thoughts of Jasper's strange mood, I heard a knock at the front door. I exchanged a confused glance with Jasper. Nobody knew where we were staying, so we didn't expect anyone to visit.

I reluctantly got up and crossed over to the front door and answered it, then gasped in surprise at the person standing in front of me.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Suprise Visit

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: My thanks to ****Lady Of Spring Rain for beta reading!**

Chapter Nine: A Surprise Visit

I blinked, and then stared again at the surprise visitor in front of me. Alice stood there in front of me.

"BELLA! I'm so sorry!" Alice began to talk mile-a-minute, occasionally apologising as she went.

Jasper, hearing Alice's voice, came up behind me and touched my shoulder, projecting his calm empath powers onto me since I felt overwhelmed.

Alice stopped talking, looking at Jasper, who looked back. Wary, I looked at Jasper, then to Alice, sensing a private conversation going on.

Jasper abruptly said "Alice, I'll come out. You _stay_." He said the last bit to me, which made me bristle and glared at him.

I moved to the kitchen window, which had a perfect view of the porch and of Jasper and Alice. Alice now was sitting on the porch swing, and Jasper was pacing in front of her running his hand in his blonde hair. I recognised the motion as an agitated motion. Suddenly Alice showed Jasper some papers which made Jasper stop in his agitated pacing with a surprised look on his face.

I felt a touch on my shoulder, which made me jump in surprise. I turned to Ian, who was staring out at the window at Alice.

Ian still looking at Alice said "Who is that cute pixie?"

I smiled. I explained to Ian the "Cliff's Notes" version of the relationship between Jasper and Alice, and then picked up on the tale of the disastrous 18th birthday party which led to my spontaneous transformation.

As I finished, Jasper and Alice came back in, both looking happy and relieved.

"BELLA!" I was suddenly tackled by an excitable Alice for a spontaneous hug. I hugged her back, happy to see my best-friend again.


	10. Chapter Ten: Reunions & Share Time

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: My thanks to ****Lady Of Spring Rain for beta reading!**

**AN: According to Google, none of the Witch Trial victims in Salem were actually burnt at the stake, but hanged. For the sake for this fanfic, let's **_**pretend**_** the Americans adopted the Europeans' method!**

Chapter Ten: Reunions, Introductions & Share Time

Ian cleared his throat pointedly. Alice turned and brazenly introduced herself as "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, may I ask who you are?"

Ian, instantly enamoured of Alice, replied "Dorian Steele, but you can call me Ian."

I was taken aback by Alice's behaviour; I looked to Jasper for some explanation, but all he said was "I'll explain later okay?"

Ian introduced Lia to Alice, who both instantly click, chattering away about fashion. Ian just sits quietly, watching Alice, still an enamoured look upon his face.

Alice instantly asks "So how did you two know eachother? Are you mates? What powers do you guys have?"

Ian is a bit taken aback at the hyperness of Alice's questioning, then said "I'll go first." He clears his throat and began his story.

"I was born in 1591, but I was turned in 1612. I was 21. See, it was night, and I was celebrating my birthday, I actually remember walking home from a nearby pub with my two friends and cutting through an abandoned house area and of all a sudden, a man with red eyes jumped in and started to attack us. He bit me, and then I collapsed in pain. That was all I remembered until I woke, and saw the slaughtered remains of my two friends, I swore there and then that I would track down the murderer and that I would not harm any humans. I realised that I had to leave before I would harm my family because of what I was. I roamed around ensuring I stayed away from the human populace, resisting from feeding on human blood but I eventually became hungry and very weak. One night I was so hungry, a herd of bison passed my hiding place, I was so overcome with thirst I had mindlessly attacked the bison. As my strength returned, I realised that animal blood was an alternative to human blood. I discovered later that my talent is experiencing and projecting memories with a touch of a hand, since my quality I carried over from my previous life was remembering memories with clarity. Over the multitude of years, I was very lonely. I wanted to have a friend. That was until 1692."

Ian smiled over to Lia, signalling it was her turn.

Lia drew in an unnecessary breath then spilled her story "It was 1692. I was once known as Aurelia Colson and I was 18, and was living in Salem, Massachusetts. It was in the midst of the Witch Trials, and I was accused as a witch, and was ordered to burn at the stake to prove that I was a witch. I can remember the day I was rescued. It was sunset, and I was barely living, previously had been burnt at the stake as an accused witch. Everyone who watched me burn had already left, thinking I was already dead. I was badly burned, and was barely holding on, I was calling for anyone to help, and suddenly there was a sparkling golden eyed young man asking me if I wanted to keep on living, I told him yes I wanted to live. He insisted that there will be pain, and I told him I've been though worse, it will be worth more pain if I live. He held me throughout the pain of my transformation, and then explained who I turned into.

I discovered later that my talent is pyrokenetics, that I start fires with my mind. It is usually triggered by anger, as I discovered when I went after the people who accused me and arrested me. Of course, I had killed them after torturing them in flames so they could experience the pain I went through. I am very grateful to Ian for giving me a new life as an Immortal."

I gasped sympathetically, shuddering, as I accidentally triggered the absorbed power of memory, watching Lia burn, then being rescued by Ian, then with grim satisfaction as Lia tortured and murdered the people who let her burn for falsifying accusing her as a witch.

Alice sympathetically patted Lia's hand. She said "Since it's sharing time, I'll tell you two what happened to me." She quickly told her tale of waking up alone and not knowing who she was, and seeing Jasper in the diner in Philadelphia and then explained her power and how it worked.

In midst of this, I noticed Jasper looking at me. He tilted his head sideways. I understood instantly, he wanted to talk to me.

Murmuring an excuse to the engrossed Ian, Lia and Alice who were now talking about a different subject I stood up.

I followed Jasper outside and sat down on the porch swing. He followed suit, sitting next to me, but he wasn't relaxed, he was stiff, tense.

I was instantly alert "What is it Jay?" I turned slightly sideways and folded my legs beneath me, and focused all my attention on Jasper.

"With Ian and Lia's tales, it made me realise that I haven't told you who I am, who I was before you met me."

I was instantly still. That grabbed my attention.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Jasper's Tale & The Kiss

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: My thanks to ****Lady Of Spring Rain for beta reading!**

Chapter Eleven: Jasper's Tale & The Kiss

Jasper, stiff and tense, avoided my intense stare, gazed out to the vast beauty of the foliage in front of us instead.

He hesitantly began "I was born as Jasper Whitlock, and lived in Houston, Texas. When I was 17 I signed up to join the Confederate Army, this was easily done because I was very charismatic and persuaded the officials that I was of age. Over the next few years I quickly advanced the ranks and became a Major at 20. This changed one night when I met three female vampires. Their names were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. Maria, as a vampire recognised my potential straight away since I carried the mark of a Major and she transformed me against my will." He then continued to tell me about the vampire wars that ravaged the South, and how he had to train newborns and kill them once their usefulness ran out.

As I was processing all of this, Jasper was tensing as he read my emotions without a word then immediately upset at what he found from me, fled before I could explain the reasons I was feeling.

"_Go_." Alice said from the doorway. "Go and explain. It'll turn out okay. Trust me." She tapped her forehead knowingly. With a nod of thanks to Alice, I ran after Jasper, following his scent and emotion trail he left behind.

I let out a sigh of relief once I found him at the waterfall where we had our spontaneous swim and the aborted kiss. For a minute, I just stood there in awe, watching a miserable looking Jasper stand below the cascading waterfalls, letting the water run over him akin to rain.

I quickly took off my shoes and threw them sideways not caring where they landed. I waded towards the hurtful looking Jasper. I touched his shoulder, which tensed, but he didn't turn around. Stubbornly, I placed herself in front of Jasper's face and placed a hand on his cheek to pull his face up to her eyes to maintain eye contact with him. I passionately said "_Jasper_. Whatever emotions you read off me, it was NOT directed at you, but to Maria. I'm disgusted at how she took a brave soldier's life away and forced you to serve a life of fear, blood and warfare. YOU deserved to live a life full of peace and love."

At this, Jasper looked at me searchingly, scrutinising my emotions to back up my passionate speech.

_Finally_, he nodded.

I dropped my hand that was on Jasper's cheek to draw him into a comforting hug. Jasper stiffened at first, but he relaxed once he accepted the comfort and serenity I offered him.

I drew back and seriously said "Ask me again." Confused, he just looked at me. I explained "You asked me for a kiss before here. Ask me again."

Taken aback, he looked at me. I waited patiently for him to ask, yet again.

He hesitantly repeated the question "May I have a kiss Ma'am?"

I answered demurely "Yes, you may, Major Whitlock." With a beaming smile, he pulled me to him and kissed me.

The kiss was filled with passion, promises and futures.

As we parted, he was still holding me in his arms. He said intensely "There's now no excuse for us to deny our feelings now. I've signed the divorce papers already. That was the reason for Alice's spontaneous visit. I divorced her as Jasper Hale. I'm free to be Jasper Whitlock again." With that, he drew my face in, threaded his hand through my hair and kissed me again as a tacit agreement to enter a relationship.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Merry Xmas Mr Whitlock!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**My thanks to ****Lady Of Spring Rain for beta reading!**

_AN: The costume Bella wears to "surprise" Jasper is inspired by the costumes Rachel McAdams, Lindsay Lohan, Amanda Seyfried & Lacey Chabert wore for the "Jingle Bell Rock" scene in "Mean Girls" also the offhand "Christmas Nazi" comment came from "Roswell" – to be specific, the episode "A Roswell Christmas Carol" where Michael refers to Isabel as a "Christmas Nazi"_

_AN 2: I put in a half-naked Jasper for you readers (After seeing Twilight at the cinemas, I could not get the image of a half-naked Jasper/Jackson Rathbone out of my head!) oh btw thanks WillDoXTNA for pointing out the typo regarding Jasper's journal (I meant to type in 1861-1863, NOT 1961-1963!)_

_AN3: I'm currently working on chapter 13-15, and will post ASAP._

Chapter Twelve: Merry Christmas, Major Whitlock!

Time breezed by us without any notice after Alice's spontaneous visit. Alice now had stayed, since she saw that she found her permanent mate in Ian. Jasper and I have been together since that day at the waterfall.

Despite my newborn status, my eyes now faded from the ocher-red to the golden topaz colour I adored on Jasper. It was discovered that my previous trait of the dislike of blood had carried over to this life as strength of no bloodlust by coincidence when I was confronted by a bleeding lost hiker and had no reaction to the blood at all.

Now, with both Lia and Alice's persuasion, I had to endure a torturous shopping spree in the nearest town whilst Jasper and Ian were hunting. I successively had distracted Alice and Lia and sneaked out of the nearby fashion store to tour around the village we currently were visiting.

With some surprise, I noticed Christmas decorations that were hanging on posts and in stores and realised it already was Christmas Eve.

I smiled as I was struck with an idea. Alice immediately appeared at my side and said with excitement "Great idea Bella!" Lia now appeared next to Alice, slightly confused. Alice quickly explained her vision of my idea. Lia also got excited as well.

We went to store to store, stocking up on Christmas decorations, lights, ornaments and figurines. We then split up to get our significant others' presents.

I had spied a Confederate Civil War Chess set in an antique store, which made me happy since it would go well with my other gift which arrived today.

As I carried the many bags of gifts effortlessly, I passed a costume store. I looked at the Christmas themed display, and then grinned, immediately planning.

With my mind glazed over with the plans for the night I carried everything over to a bright yellow Porsche. Alice had purchased it since she wanted something fast. The boys had built a large garage which now held Alice's Porsche, Jasper's black Ducati, Lia's silver M3, Ian's forest green Mitsubishi Eclipse and my midnight blue Chevrolet Corvette Roadster. I snapped out of my thoughts of the night's plans as Alice appeared with a multitude of bags and piled them into the Porsche with Lia following suit. Alice pulled me aside and whispered in vampire speed "Bella block me from your future visions that include you and Jasper in NC17 positions..." she looked pleading at me. I could feel myself blush, which fortunately didn't show on my face, since I now was immortal. Apparently Alice saw the subjective future of my nefarious plans with Jasper. I sent Alice an embarrassed smile. Now; all giddy-like, Alice clapped her hands and said "Let's go and get the most perfect tree to put in the lounge room." And in a lower tone to me "and you missy, you will get your skimpy and sexy Ms Claus costume _later_."

We had driven to the closest Christmas tree selling lot, and we three were scrutinising each tree, one tree after another. I wanted this Christmas to be perfect, with all the trimmings, this included a tree.

As I was checking one three's branch with a eager salesperson following me, I heard Alice shout in glee "I found it! I found **THE** tree!" I appeared to Alice's side, who pointed to the tree in front of her.

I turned to look, and immediately fell in love with it. It was the perfect tree, not too tall, not too sort and had the right amount of branches and had the pine scent.

I turned to the eager salesperson whose name I quickly discovered was Richie. I was immediately struck with Déjà Vu, I was looking at a black-haired, green eyed version of Forks' _Mike Newton_!

I held back a laugh as I negotiated the price with Richie, who insisted that he would take 10% off the full price and would deliver straightaway for free since we were beautiful women. I immediately both read and felt the lusty thoughts and feelings off this…_cretin_. I grimaced, but let him offer the price and delivery. He insisted on following us home to deliver the tree safely. I wished Jasper was home, he would scare Richie off immediately. As Alice, Lia and I walked back to Alice's Porsche, I vaguely wondered if Richie _was_ a relation of Mike Newton, since he and Mike had the same traits.

Within the hour, we had the tree delivered and with our vampire speed, we decorated it with tinsel, lights and hung the ornaments and using my newborn strength, I lifted Alice to place the golden star on top of the tree. With vampire speed on our side, with my insisting that we had to decorate Whitlock Cottage, the place converted with tinsel and twinkling Christmas lights and had all the presents wrapped and placed under the tree.

We had now worn Christmas themed colours ensembles, Alice's outfit the more flamboyant out of us three. Alice had wore a red and green striped tank top, red velvet skirt, green stockings, Elf-style shoes which each shoe had a bell on top which chimed when she walked, and to top it off, wore a Santa's hat. Lia, on the other hand just wore a simple green mini-skirt, a red tank top and a Santa's hat on top of her head. I wore jeans and a flamboyant Christmas sweater which had a picture of a dog with reindeer antlers with the slogan "I've got…Christmas Attitude!" and wore a Santa's hat top off my outfit.

I heard the door open and close, signaling the return of Jasper and Ian. I smirked, waiting for their reactions. Suddenly we heard surprised shouts from the boys as they were assaulted by the surprise of the Christmas decorations. We all appeared in front of them with innocent-mischievous smiles upon our faces.

Jasper exclaimed "What happened here? We leave for a hunt and come back to Santa's Wonderland!" he spun and pinned a glare of suspicion and anger at Alice, thinking that she was the Christmas Nazi. With my telepathy powers at the fore, I immediately snorted at that thought.

Alice smirked at Jasper and said "Sorry Jazzy, not my idea."

I thought it was prudent to announce myself. "It was mine. With what happened, I thought I'd spread Christmas cheer all around. After all it's nearly Christmas."

Jasper, drawn to my mock-pout, quickly retracted "and what an excellent idea, Isa."

I _knew_ how to punish him for the "Santa's Wonderland" comment. I whipped out a red and white fuzzy Santa's hat and placed it on Jasper's head, clashing with his blonde hair.

At that, Ian burst out laughing, pointing at Jasper's head. Alice immediately said "You're getting one, too, Mr. Laughs-A-Lot." It was his turn to look miserable as Alice whipped out a glittery and gaudy looking red Santa's hat with a blinking red puff ball.

Jasper, feeling better with his situation, sent Ian a victorious smirk, Ian responded with a scowl.

Alice warned Ian "Don't you _dare_ be a Scrooge, Dorian Gillard Steele." Jasper snorted as heard Ian's less than manly middle name. Ian shot Jasper a glare, but before he could retaliate, the clock chimed midnight, Alice bounced and clapped her hands imitating an immature four-year-old child at Christmas, said "Let's open our presents since it's technically Christmas!"

Alice and I dragged our significant others over to the tree, where Lia already was ripping open her presents. We exchanged presents, laughing and giving hugs.

I nervously handed Jasper his present, and he was pleasantly surprised to find a leather bound journal, the inside embossing it as "A Journal of the Civil War: by Jasper Whitlock 1861-1863." Jasper sent me a wave of love and a smile at me.

"Where did you find it?" I quickly explained about backtracking on EBay and finding the owner and using my powers of persuasion and empathy on him to sell it to me.

I encouraged "There's something inside in the middle of the journal that's yours. Have a look." He gasped as he found his military dog tag necklace as a bookmark. He immediately put them on and grabbed me and twirled me around and pulled me in for a deep, loving kiss.

As we parted, I giggled "You get two more presents. One under that tree, the other a surprise upstairs…later."

Jasper opened up his other present and a pleased look came upon his face. "I love it Isa." He purred, finding the Confederate Civil War chess set I found earlier on this afternoon.

We cuddled up on the lounge, with Jasper whisper- reading to me, my brand new copy of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, one of four new books which I had gotten from Alice. I let my eyes wander around, feeling content. Alice and Ian were also on a lounge, kissing under a sprig of mistletoe Alice held over Ian's head, and Lia sitting on the window seat looking out to the cold wonderland outside since it was starting to snow.

Ian had persuaded Lia and Alice to start an epic snowball-war, which I declined, eyeing Jasper. Jasper immediately felt my lusty emotions also declined quickly. Ian, Lia and Alice ran out, laughing their heads off at Ian's string of bawdy Christmas jokes he sent their way.

I waltzed up the stairs, turned and winked at the surprised looking Jasper. As I disappeared, I heard Jasper rush up the stairs.

I giggled at his look of lust on his face as he found me wearing a sexy version of Ms Claus. "Merry Christmas, Major Whitlock!" I purred at him, backing up to the big bed and fell backwards with a seductive look on my face and wiggled my index finger commanding him to come to me.

Lust blinding him, hurriedly took off his hunting jacket, then ripped apart his blue shirt, took his shoes and socks off. Clad with just his black jeans and his Confederate dog tag necklace, approached me and climbed on top of me and kissed me hard. As we parted, panting hard; I ran my hands down Jasper's figure down to his jeans and slowly unzipped his jeans and Jasper leaned back to rapidly take them off and threw them sideways uncaringly where it landed.

I eyed his naked form with lust. I pulled his head to me, threading my hand through his honey blonde hair, kissed him hard, projecting my love and lust for him. I low growling purr came from his throat.

"You're dressed. Take them off." Jasper demanded, his eyes black with lust. "Yes Major Whitlock." I said mock-demurely and immediately whipped off my costume and threw it sideways.

It was now Jasper's turn to survey my body with lust. We collided, the banging sound echoing throughout the cottage, and without any regard to any of the others if they were in earshot, we resumed our frenzied ravaging of eachother, both of us moaning in ecstasy as our passion for eachother reached heights.

After hours and hours of pleasuring ourselves, we were finally sated of our lust for eachother, and were cuddling contently and staring in eachother's eyes, projecting our love for eachother.

As I threaded my hand through his hair I repeated "Merry Christmas, Major Whitlock."

Jasper responded my statement with a deep, loving kiss.


End file.
